Mistletoe Confessions
by JAGster
Summary: A Christmas fanfiction. I had posted it earlier and then deleted it because I forgot the disclaimer so here it is again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Christy. It belongs to the Marshall-Lesourd family and this merely for fun and not profit.**

**Chapter 1**

Christmas time in Cutter Gap was a very special time of the year. I was busy at work trying to keep the children occupied these last few weeks. This was one time of the year that even the poorest of families in the cove had saved for. They would hunt for their turkey's and slaughter their fattest hogs and have one last big feast before the winter months set in and food would become scarce. Even in Cutter Gap Christmas was a time to celebrate. The people here didn't have much, but they did know how to have a good time even when there wasn't much to be had. I looked around the classroom at all of the children's faces. They were so young, yet the lines etched into their skin with sunken eyes and hollowed out features showed the weariness of the old. I could not help but wonder if any of these children knew who Santa Clause was or if he even came to visit them. I quickly glanced around the classroom and decided that the bland room could use some decorating. It really needed a tree and some ornaments to spruce it up and make it more cheerful. The children could make them and then take them home right before the Christmas break. I would run my idea by Miss Alice and David . I was almost certain that they would agree with my plan.

As soon as school was out for the day I practically ran towards the mission house, my mind swimming with ideas for the classroom. I ran up the steps calling for Miss Alice as I did so, "Miss Alice!"

"whoa child. I might be getting older, but I am not deaf, at least not yet."

"Sorry Miss Alice. Is David around," I eagerly asked.

"No, he had to go to Cataleechie to perform a wedding ceremony."

"Oh," I said. Miss Alice's face told me that she saw the disappointment spreading across mine.

"I can see that the wheels have been turning in that head of your's Christy. What plans have thou been making?

"Well I was thinking that the schoolhouse could use some Christmas cheer. I think the children would have fun decorating it and then maybe we can have a small Christmas party on the last day of school for them and their families where they can show off some of the work they have done."

"I think that would be a splendid idea."

"Good then, I'll start planning. When will David be back?"

"I'm afraid he will be gone until tomorrow evening."

I sighed, "well there goes that part of the plan."

"What plan?" There was no way to mistake that Scottish brogue voice with any other. I looked up to see Dr. MacNeill standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Oh it's nothing, really. I was just hoping that David would be around to help me with a Christmas party for the children. I was hoping that he could help get a tree for the children to decorate, but he's going to be gone until tomorrow evening and I know he won't have time to do it on Sunday."

"Well if it's a tree you be needin' then perhaps I could get one for you. Who better to chop down a tree then a real mountain man who knows where to get the best one." His lips turned slightly at the corner to reveal a coy smile and he winked at me making the blood rush to my cheeks.

I hurriedly shifted my eyes to the floor trying to hide my blushing face and just as quickly I looked back up at him with utter excitement gleaming from my eyes. "Oh that would be wonderful. It would be great if we could have it by Monday. I would like to surprise the children with it when they come back to school after the weekend.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday so I think I can manage to find some time to go get one for you, but I might need some help to pick out just the right one. What do you say Miss Huddleston, how about coming with me? I'll make us a lunch and we can go find a tree for the schoolhouse."

I could feel my heart start to race, an effect that Dr. MacNeill seemed to have on me lately. My feelings about him had become more muddled over the past few months. He could make me so furious at times, yet at other times I found myself completely confiding in him and trusting him with some of my deepest hopes and desires. He continually confused me.

"I would love to accompany you," I found myself saying. The words seemed to fly out of my mouth without even thinking it through. When did I become so eager to spend time with Neil MacNeill?

"Good then, I'll be by the mission at about 9:00 tomorrow morning. Now I've got to go stock the dispensary." With that he turned and headed out of the room. I was suddenly very nervous and I didn't know why. I would be spending almost a whole day with Neil MacNeill, something that I hadn't done since his wife had died. It made me feel a little uneasy, but also very excited.

"Christy," Miss Alice's voice cut through my thoughts, "thee is day dreaming."

"I'm sorry Miss Alice. I was just thinking about how confusing Dr. MacNeill is. I just can't seem to figure him out. Sometimes he can be so stubborn and other times…….."

"he's a caring, compassionate, loving man," she finished the sentence for me. I blushed with embarrassment. "One thing I have learned about Dr. MacNeill is that he is far from being predictable." Miss Alice flashed me an all knowing smile, "but I am sure that thee has discovered that already through thy relationship with him."

"I'm not even sure what that relationship is anymore Miss Alice."

"Give it time Christy, thee will discover it and it will eventually be more defined for both of you."

"I hope so Miss Alice."

"It will, God will see to it. Come now, let's go see if we can help prepare dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I awoke early the next morning. I groaned as I looked at the clock and realized it was only 6:00am. It would be three hours before Neil would be by to pick me up. Who was I kidding, I knew that my nervousness had more to do with my growing feelings for Neil than anything else. Some of those feelings extended far beyond mere friendship, but I wasn't quite sure how far and I certainly wasn't sure whether or not he reciprocated those feelings. At one point I thought that it had been David who I loved, but I came to realize that David and I did not share the same goals in life and his inability to share those things with me made me realize that we could not get married. It was Fairlight who had first pointed out to me that my feelings for Neil MacNeill might be stronger then I had originally thought. I think that those feelings had made me even more confused about marrying David and now my confusion about Dr. MacNeill was even greater, especially after Margaret's death over the summer. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep for a little while, but my adrenaline was pumping so hard that sleep eluded me.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, my feet hitting the cold, hard, wooden planks beneath them. There was a frigid chill in the air that I had not noticed the previous few mornings. I stepped into my slippers and threw my robe around my shoulders. I then walked over to the doors leading out to the balcony and thrust them open to reveal a light powder dusted ground. I let out a sigh thinking that if it snowed anymore then I might not make it home for Christmas this year. The snow glistened like sugar crystals in the early morning rays of sun and barely covered the ground. In the distance the snow capped mountains were barely visible through the dark, lonely, clouds that engulfed their majestic peaks. Those foggy clouds were the reason why these mountains were named the Great Smoky Mountains. It was a beautiful day despite the frigid cold air that blew circles of chills up and down my spine. It was the perfect day to go searching for a Christmas tree and I felt a sense of giddiness about me that was usually only reserved for children as they waited in anticipation for something exciting to happen.

After reading for awhile I finally got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. I could smell the scent of frying bacon wafting up the staircase and I was delighted to see that we would be having hotcakes for breakfast to go with that bacon.

"Good morning Miss Huddleston." Miss Alice greeted me cheerfully as she continued to flip the hotcakes. "I let Ruby Mae have the morning off."

"Good morning Miss Alice. The food smells delicious."

"I thought thou might appreciate a full hot meal this morning before thee goes out."

"Thank – you Miss Alice." I reached for a cup and poured myself some coffee. I savored the warmth and taste of it as it smoothly coated my insides. I looked up just in time to see the front door swing open and David's tall thin frame come walking through it. My heart skipped a beat thinking that it was Neil, but then quickly relaxed upon David's entrance.

"David," I courteously smiled at him. "We thought you wouldn't be back until later today."

"So did I, but when it started snowing I decided that I should probably try to come back early so I traveled most of the night."

"You must be cold and tired," Miss Alice said with some concern. "I have made coffee and pancakes so sit down and have some."

"Thank – you Alice, it does sound good."

"What sounds good?" Neil's booming Scottish voice echoed throughout the room.

"Neil," I said while restraining myself from jumping out of my seat, "we didn't hear you come in."

"Doctor MacNeill, sit down and have some breakfast with us before thee goes out." Miss Alice said it more to tell him to eat then as a request.

"Don't mind if I do Alice. It smells fantastic and the coffee is very inviting."

"So Doctor, what brings you here so early this morning," asked David.

"Well I promised Christy that I would find a Christmas tree today for the schoolhouse."

"Oh I think that's a wonderful idea. The schoolhouse could use some Christmas cheer," David replied through a muffled voice. He was stuffing pancakes into his mouth like they were the only meal he was going to have for the next few days and finishing them down with equal amounts of coffee. "If I wasn't so tired Doctor I would go with you. I do happen to have some experience in picking out trees."

"That's quite all right Reverend, Christy here as offered to help keep me company and pick one out." Neil smiled and winked at me and then added, "I much prefer her presence to yours Reverend." I could feel the warmth of my cheeks as they slowly turned red.

"I bet you do," I heard David say under his breath. A curtain of jealousy swept across David's face and clouded over his eyes. Even though I had rejected his proposal over a year ago, his feelings for me were still pretty evident and he was envious of the friendship that I had with Neil; a friendship that had grown even stronger after Margaret's death. At times the rivalry between the two for my affection was more then I could handle and sometimes even a bit comical.

"What was that Reverend?" I could see Neil's eyes daring David to repeat what he had just said.

David glared back at Neil, "I said I hope you have a good time. Now if you'll excuse me I am in much need of some sleep." David stood up, his tall lanky frame showing signs of fatigue. It was obvious he was too weary to protest any further so he turned and headed out the door while mumbling under his breath sentences that were not clearly audible.

Neil sat across the table with a mischievous grin which showed that he had won this small battle with David. "Shall we go," he asked.

"Certainly, let me grab my coat and I'll be ready."

To be continued……………


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The snow had stopped falling and it was turning out to be a gorgeous day. Neil had borrowed Jeb Spencer's wagon and I huddled close to him for warmth, my body relaxing against his and taking in the fresh smell of tobacco and lye soap. We rode in silence for quite some time taking in the beauty of the mountain winter scenery. The winters here, though cold and harsh, also provided brilliant displays of wintery paintings. The wind was gently blowing around us and pushing the snow laden trees branches up into the endless light blue sky. Little squirrels were scurrying about here and there obviously looking for food and shelter that they had no doubt already prepared. The birds were also out singing their winter songs while huddling close in groups of two to keep warm in the long tree branches. Through that blowing wind came the faint smell of wood burning in a nearby fireplace. 'Yes,' I thought, ' winter had finally come to Cutter Gap and it's quiet peaceful beauty along with it.'

Neil finally broke the silence, "How are you Christy, are you warm enough?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, "I'm just marveling at the beauty that surrounds us, even at this time of the year."

"Aye, it tis beautiful, but with it comes a winter that can be extremely difficult for the people who live here. "Besides," he added, "the beauty that surrounds us is only enhanced by your presence on this trek with me today."

I was amazed at how Neil always knew what to say to make me blush and I was powerless to the effects of his charm. I leaned in slightly closer to his body for warmth and relaxed my head on his shoulder. The warmth of his body was very comforting and I felt his pulse rising slightly faster with my touch. I couldn't help but wonder if that meant I had the same effect on him that he had on me.

"We're almost to the grove of trees that I passed by yesterday. There were some nice ones there that I thought might work perfectly for your purposes." As he said this we entered into a grove of some beautiful smaller pine trees. I took a deep breath letting all of my senses drink in the wonderful treat. They smelled so good and it took me back to my parents house and how the pine scent of our trees always filled the house and permeated through everything from the floors to the ceilings. Neil hopped down from the wagon and then quickly assisted me down as well.

"Well, what do you think," he asked.

"It's beautiful and it smells so fresh. I'm sure we won't have a problem finding a tree at all." We started to look around, walking in and out of the spaces between the trees. Some of them I knew would be way to tall and others way to big around. Then I spotted it, the perfect tree for our little schoolhouse. It wasn't the tallest or the biggest around, but it was a cute little tree about four and half feet tall. It's branches were full and the perfect size for hanging ornaments on. This tree had character and I was sure the children would love it.

"Neil," I called out, "I think I found the one."

Neil peered around a slightly larger tree and looked at the one I was now standing at. "Are you sure Christy? It's not very big."

"Yes I'm sure, that's the one."

"Well, it might be small, but it is a pretty little tree. Stay right there and I'll be right back." I watched as Neil walked back to the wagon and got the axe out that he had brought with us. "Now stand back Christy, I don't want you getting hurt." Neil then began the process of cutting the tree down. I watched as he used practically every muscle in his body to chop that tree down for me. I marveled at how strong and muscular he was. Most doctor's would not even have as much as an inkling of how to chop down a Christmas tree, but Neil was different. He grew up in these mountains and though he was well educated, he was still as he would put it, a mountain man at heart. It took him no time at all to saw through the trunk of the tree.

"Well I don't know about you, but I've definitely worked up an appetite and I've brought us a picnic lunch like I said I would." Neil grabbed a blanket from one of his bags and carefully laid it down in the back of the wagon. "Up we go Miss Huddleston." Neil reached his hand out for me to grab and effortlessly hoisted me up into the back of the wagon. He then sat down himself and proceeded to pull item upon item of food out of his basket.

"We have two ham sandwiches, potato salad, pickles, sweet potato pie, hot coco, and a jug of water."

"Wow, I am impressed Doctor."

"Well I have to admit I did have a little bit of help from Fairlight," he flashed me a sheepish grin, "all right, all right, I had a lot of help from Fairlight, but I did make the sandwiches."

He handed me one of them and I eagerly bit into it, "hmmm," I said with a mouthful of food, "this is good." I didn't know if it was the sandwich itself or the fact that Neil prepared it that made it so good, but it was one of the best ham sandwiches I had ever ate.

"I'm glad you like it, it's one of my specialties."

"I don't think I have had this much fun in awhile. It was kind of a rough summer and fall and David barely talks to me since I rejected his proposal." I could see Neil's body physically tense up at the mention of David's name.

"you never told me why you turned down his proposal." I could hear the questions in his voice mounting with each word he spoke.

"I was confused about a lot of things and when you have that much confusion about whether or not you should marry someone then it's probably not a good idea to get married. I also care about the people in these mountains and I just wasn't ready to leave yet. Besides that, David has a way of treating me like a little sister at times."

"Ah, I see," Neil appeared to be deep in thought and for a moment I thought I almost saw a glimpse of disappointment spread across his face and just as quickly it was gone.

Eager to change the subject I said, "you know what I haven't done since I was a little girl?"

Neil shook his head, his eyes gleaming with curiosity, "What?"

"Snow Angels," I said smiling, "I want to make snow angels." I jumped out of the wagon and ran into a small clearing in the grove of trees.

"Snow Angels?" I could hear Neil's hearty laughter as he came running after me. "Christy Huddleston have you lost your mind?"

I laid down on the soft powder and began to wave my arms and legs up and down. "Now the trick is to be able to stand up without messing up your angel."

Neil reached his hands down and offered to help me up. I grabbed both of them with my own and he gently pulled me towards him. I stumbled forward a little almost knocking him over and then our eyes locked for just a minute. It looked as if he were contemplating something and the he took a step backwards and released my hands. I then saw his eyes shift upwards towards the taller trees behind me.

"What is it," I asked.

"Mistletoe Miss Huddleston. I think I'll get my shotgun and see if I can shoot it down."

"What exactly, Dr. MacNeill, are you going to do with mistletoe?"

"I guess we can hang it somewhere and then I'll wait for a pretty girl to catch standing underneath it."

"Well good luck with that."

"It's not luck that I'll be needing, it's in the planning."

I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my angel. "I had forgotten how beautiful snow angels can be."

"Aye, but none as beautiful as the one standing next to me right now."

"Doctor MacNeill don't thing for a second that you're going to catch me under that mistletoe!"

"Well then you better be careful where you stand Miss Huddleston." He turned around laughing heartily and headed back to the wagon for his shotgun. Secretly I thought that it might not be a bad thing to get caught under the mistletoe with Neil MacNeill, but I dismissed that thought just as quickly as it came.

He returned gun in hand and proceeded to try and shoot the stuff down. After the third attempt he was finally successful. He walked over and picked it up then returned with his prize possession in hand. "Should be able to hang this in a few places," he said with a sly grin . "Beware Miss Huddleston."

I could once again feel my cheeks turning red with giddiness. "I think we should start to head back before it gets dark."

"I think you're right. It looks like it's going to snow again and we do not want to be caught out here. I'll load up the tree and we'll start back."

The ride back to the mission was a cold one. I bundled myself up as bet as I could, but I was still shivering. I guess that Neil sensed this and he grabbed my hand with his and urged me to move closer. I was so cold that I didn't even argue with him about it. I wrapped my arm around his and relaxed against his warm body, the smell of pipe tobacco, lye soap, and pine sap once again filling my senses. I was suddenly aware that I was very much at ease being with Neil, it seemed so natural and I felt so protected when I was with him. I was enjoying being close to him. I must have fallen asleep because I soon found that we were back at the mission house.

"Don't move, let me help you down." Neil walked around to the other side of the wagon and gently helped me out. He held onto me for a few seconds and I saw that same longing and desire in his face that I had seen earlier. He released me and then smiling at me said, "Well I guess I'll go put the tree up for you and then be on my way. You should probably go inside and warm yourself up. No arguing now, go on with you."

"All right doctor, but you will be coming to the Christmas party next week?"

"I wouldn't miss it. It might be my chance to try out the mistletoe we just shot down." He winked at me and then turned to go take care of the tree.

To be continued……… (one more chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Saturday, the day of the Christmas party finally rolled around. The tree had been a success and David had moved it into the mission house so we could have the Cove Christmas party there, where there would be more room. The children had carefully decorated it with the ornaments they had made while at school on Monday and Tuesday. They were extremely proud of the tree, showing it off to their parents one by one. It had snowed the rest of the week making it difficult for the children to come to school and I had resigned to the fact that I would not be going home for Christmas this year. The snow had finally let up on Friday afternoon and the Christmas party went on as scheduled. I glanced around the room and most of the people had shown up. I still; however, did not see Dr. MacNeill and my heart sank a little when I realized that he might not be able to make it if he had an emergency to tend to. I silently prayed that he would be safe no matter where he was.

"He will be here." I turned around and saw David standing behind me.

"Who are you talking about?" I tried to play innocent, but I knew that David could see straight through me.

"Christy, don't play coy with me," he said, "you know that I am talking about Dr. MacNeill so don't pretend that that's not who you were looking for just now."

I couldn't deny it, not to David so I looked up at him searching for why he was so confident. "How do you know he will be here?"

He simply stated, "Because you're here."

"David…….," I began.

"Don't Christy," he cut me off. "It's ok. I just want for you to be happy. Now let's have a wonderful evening and some fun at this party. I know you only play piano a little, but maybe you can bang out a few carols for us to at least sing by."

"Oh David, I don't play the piano very well at all."

"I'm sure that it won't matter to anyone here. What do you say, come on?" He tilted his head toward the piano gesturing for me to give in.

"Ok," I said smiling at him, "I'll try." I sat down at the piano and began to play "Joy to the World." Soon everyone had joined in. We continued to sing carol after carol and for a few brief hours there were no differences among these cove families, no arguing, and no feuding. They were getting along for one peaceful evening out of the whole year. I did not understand how they could put aside their differences for one night, but could not do it for the rest of the year. I prayed that there would eventually be permanent peace in the cove and that these families would learn to live and work side by side with no fighting. I finally came to the last song, "Silent Night." I listened as everyone's voices sang in harmony and then I heard Neil's baritone voice melting into the night air and it brought a smile to my face. He had made it, David was right he had shown up.

As the caroling finished and people went back to eating and socializing I could see Neil approaching me out of the corner of my eye. "Miss Huddleston, would you like to get some fresh air with me?"

"Oh that would be wonderful, it's getting a little stuffy in here." With his hand placed at the small of my back he directed me to the front door and out onto the porch. As we exited the house I looked up just in time to see my parents standing in front of me.

"Miss Huddleston," Neil began, "my Christmas gift to you." I was stunned. I couldn't believe that my parents were here in Cutter Gap. As tears came to my eyes I rushed forward to embrace them.

"I don't understand," I said looking at them in bewilderment. "I thought the railroads were closed because of the snow."

"They were," my dad replied.

"Dr. MacNeill brought us up on Tuesday before the snow got really bad and allowed us to stay at his cabin so we could surprise you for Christmas," my mother explained. I wasn't sure if I was more amazed with my mother for staying in a rustic cabin or with Neil for putting up with her for a few days. "We would have been to the mission sooner, but snow prevented us from coming."

Neil let out a small chuckle, "I have to say Miss Huddleston that I think my cabin is the cleanest it's ever been."

I laughed. "I have no doubt doctor." I smiled back at my parents, "why don't you go inside and get something to eat. I'll be in soon." My parents looked at each other and then smiled at me with an all knowing look.

"Well Julia, I think that's a hint for us to leave these two alone for a minute." My father grabbed my mother's hand and they walked inside the house.

I looked up at Neil, " I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to Christy. It's my way of thanking you for standing by me throughout this past year and for showing me that God really does still care about Neil MacNeill."

"It still really is the most wonderful gift you could have given me."

"Well that's not all. I have one other gift for you." He pulled a box out from underneath the bench.

I shook my head, "Neil my parents were plenty enough of a gift…….."

"I knew you would say that," he said cutting me off, "but I still wanted you to have something else from me."

"Well I have something for you too. Hold on a second." I ran back inside and grabbed his present from under the tree. "Here this is to you from me."

We exchanged our gifts and opened them at the same time. My package revealed a beautiful carousel music box. I carefully wound it up and listened in awe as it played the same song that Neil and I had danced to when I was trying to get him to take on Dan Scott as his apprentice.

"Oh Neil," I exclaimed, "It's beautiful. I love it."

"Christy, this is wonderful. I'll cherish it always." He was staring at the drawing I had made of the two of us by the river. I had framed it for him so he could put it up in his cabin.

I heard Neil suddenly clear his voice and then he took my gift and his and put them carefully down on the bench. I looked at him quizzically, wondering what he was up to. I then saw his eyes move upward with a mischievous grin on his face. "I told you to be careful where you stand Miss Huddleston." I looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. I looked back down at Neil, my eyes wide with anticipation. As he closed the gap between us I could feel myself being drawn to him. He reached down with his hand and gently lifting my chin upwards met his lips to mine in a brief, but gentle kiss that was sweeter than anything I had ever tasted before.

"I love you Christy Huddleston, I have for a very long time now."

"I love you too Neil." He smiled at me and embraced me with another kiss that sent chills coursing through my spine. I felt myself becoming lightheaded and I was thankful that he was holding onto me because I thought that at any moment my knees my buckle on me from the pure pleasure of that kiss.

He finally released me, "I've already asked your father for permission to court you."

"And," I asked eagerly.

"He said I had his blessing to do so and asked me what took so long, so now I'm asking you if you want to enter on this journey with me. I'll make it no secret that I intend to marry you one day Christy Huddleston."

"Of course I want to Neil. You are my best friend and I would love nothing more than to one day be your wife."

"Well then, I'm glad that's settled." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return that smile with one of my own. I could see the love that he had for me shining brightly in those beautiful hazel eyes of his and I knew without any doubt that Neil MacNeill was the man that I was suppose to end up with in this life.

Neil bent down and picked up the music box and carefully wound it up. Bowing he asked, "May I have this dance Christy?"

Smiling I took his hand, "Why of course Neil." He spun me around on the front porch of the mission house. I was completely comfortable being held in Neil's arms and I found myself being very thankful for mistletoe confessions. Through all of the obstacles we were finally able to admit our feelings for one another. As we danced under the brightly lit starry night I knew that this was where I belonged, here in Cutter Gap with the man that I loved and the people that had woven their way into my heart.

**The End**


End file.
